


T-Rex Sitting In A Tree

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Twenty-Four Prompts [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Halloween, T-Rex costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: It's Halloween and the team has been called out due to reports of T-Rex sightings. The call doesn't go quite as planned when they run into more adults pretending to be T-Rexes instead of actual T-Rexes. This leads to Connor hoping it's just a false alarm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by ((someone who as soon as I have their username I will stick it here)) I hope you enjoy! It's probably not exactly what you were hoping for but I hope it's good.

Halloween, All Hallows’ Eve, Samhain, the thirty-first of October, today, it used to be his favorite day of the year. The day his mates and him dressed up and marathoned horror movies until the popcorn ran out and then they would switch to telling ghost stories. Now, though, Connor doesn’t look forward to it. Doesn’t have a reason to dress up, not since Tom died a few months ago and Duncan locked him out. Abby isn’t too big on the holiday either so when it rolls around there is no spooky cheer coming from her or decorating their flat.

 

He’s laying on the couch, trying to get the Boots of Kynareth so that he can get the Mace for a quest in the game when his cell goes off. Deeper in the flat he hears an echo letting him know it isn’t a social call. Stephen’s voice greets him when he answers, a small sappy smile appears on his face despite the severity of the reason the experienced tracker is calling him for, until what Stephen says sinks in.

 

_ “We have multiple reports of a T-Rex running about.” _

 

“Fuck.”

 

_ “My thoughts exactly.” _

 

It doesn’t take long for Abby and him to join the others. The sun is just starting to set and little trick-or-treaters are milling about. They split up into teams. Connor looks about the heavily populated neighborhood and hopes that this is a false alarm. They get them sometimes, since they have no reliable way of locating Anomalies just, and today is the day to play scary pranks on others.

 

“Connor! You and Stephen see if you can locate the Anomaly,” Captain Ryan barks out, “Radio in the location of it or the T-Rex if you find it.”

 

The Captain gives out orders to the other teams, Connor can hear it as they start to trudge through the streets. Many teens and adults alike come up to Stephen to compliment what they believe is a fake gun while Connor walks around, feeling slightly foolish, holding out a hand with a compass to see if there is any magnetic distribution. The sound of screaming reaches their ears, Stephen takes off running leaving Connor to follow or be left behind. Not that he minds what with the delicious view he has of Stephen’s perky arse, it may not be as nice as Abby’s but it’s still nice, leading the way. They come to a stop in front of a home decked out in cobwebs and skeletons and other Halloween decorations. The adults mingling outside are dressed up in random outfits but the one that catches Connor’s attention is the bulky obviously fake T-Rex costume. He shares a look with Stephen, who shakes his head in disbelief. The person in the suit wiggles the tiny arms and Connor just barely hears them say:

 

“Listen to this!”

 

Before the T-Rex roar from Jurassic Park plays loudly, causing those closest to them to jump.

 

“What are the odds that T-Rex sightings are just old people seeing these costumes and calling it in?” he asks the tracker, eyes never leaving the costumed adult who makes it roar again.

 

“If we are lucky? Very high.”

 

Luck, though, has never been on Connor’s side and she appears to dislike the Anomaly group either, so Connor doesn’t hold his breath. They travel deeper into the neighborhood, listening as the other teams radio in their disgruntlement about finding T-Rex costumed people. A low roar catches their attention, Stephen rolls his eyes planning on ignoring it but Connor tenses. It was close to the well-known classic yes, but it was also higher pitched and wobbly, like a child. Hesitantly, Connor walks toward the sound, his stomach dropping as his compass needle starts going haywire.

 

“Shit,” he whispers before calling out, “Stephen, I don’t think this is a false alarm.”

 

The dark haired tracker is at his side almost instantly. Together they both edge though darkened yards. It doesn’t take long to find the T-Rex and the Anomaly. Softly Stephen radios in the location; Connor can’t take his eyes off of the small, probably adolescent T-Rex. He squints trying to see what has its’ attention and follows its’ line of sight up into a tree. He pinches his nose when he spots someone in one of those dreaded costumes up in the tree. The head is off revealing an awestruck woman. The adolescent T-Rex roars sadly at the tree and the woman in the tree plays the movie roar back at it.

 

“Idiot,” Stephen mutters. Connor has to agree.

 

Getting the large adolescent meat eater back through the Anomaly requires a careful shot with a knockout dart and high power construction equipment. Lester gets saddled with dealing with the witness while the others get to go home after a final sweep of the neighborhood. The Anomaly had closed shortly after the team taking the T-Rex came back so Connor feels no shame in leaving Lester with the over enthusiastic woman. The ride back to the flat is quiet, they will have forms to fill out later but for now, they are home free.

 

“Halloween is never going to be the same, is it?” he asks Rex, once they are comfortably in their flat. He runs his fingers along the Coelurauravus’ spine, a horror movie playing in the background for noise. Rex tilts his head and chirps, Connor pretends that is him going ‘so what you have me’ and chuckles. They both jump when a loud roar suddenly splits the air. Abby, standing behind the couch, starts to laugh while the traumatized dou glare at her.

 

“Move over you two. I think I know a movie we should watch!”

 

Connor watches as Abby switches out the horror movie for a different one, her face still red from laughing and when the title screen for Jurassic Park loads up he starts to laugh too. Halloween may never be him geeking out with Tom and Duncan ever again but that doesn’t mean his Halloween’s are going to be worse.


End file.
